


White Wedding

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lotor are alive, Babies thought someone was cheating, Happy Ending, I can't word tags very well, I don't remember this oneshot being so short, Keith Lotor and Lance are moms, Lotor is a good guy in this, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Misleading narrator for starting half, Other characters are in this but don't do much, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2020, sheithmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: Keith watched as the white hair man walked over to his husband to-be. He couldn't be happier for them... Even so it still hurt to watch.Wedding with Curtis with a stupid plot twistOneshot for day 27 of Sheith Month 2020
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of kept from posting anything Voltron related due to being afraid of the antis war that happened back when the show was still running. I've been lucky enough to stay possibly under the radar but I was to scared to post anything Voltron related besides DA for the longest time. Sheith Month has kind of given me the courage to finally post some of my newer Voltron/Sheith stuff though I'm still a little scared.
> 
> This story is for day 27 of a thing going on called Sheith Month though it kind of doesn’t fit in the theme for the day. I’ve been meaning to write this for a long time now but never got around to writing it until now & managed to find a way to put it into my contribution for Sheith Month so I finally finished it.
> 
> I don’t really mind Curtis, as far as I know he did nothing wrong but I also don’t like how he just suddenly got a last minute relationship with Shiro. This is kind of my own version of rewriting the wedding so hope everyone is ok with this or just ignores it if they aren’t interested.(Though my idea likely just sounds stupid)
> 
> Just a heads up this is kind of an AU where certain stuff is altered from the original canon. Some of them being Allura is alive still & Lotor was a good guy the whole time & also still alive. I’m not going into much of the alterations but another mention of the alterations is in the notes at the end of the story.

Keith sighed a little as he watched the two grooms laugh, they looked so happy as everyone clapped for them. Despite many things that's happened in the past few years fighting Zarkon the ex-paladin(Was he? Keith wasn’t sure he’d get used to the fact they didn’t need to fight anymore.) standing in this moment couldn’t help but feel it was perfect... Almost perfect...

“I’m a little surprised he managed to pull this off.” Lance commented as he bounced his little daughter some. Her cloud like white hair moving around, it reminded her mother of her dad’s hair.(1)

“Yeah...” Keith mutters as he watches the grooms laugh as someone throws flower petals at them. Both in white tuxedos, even one of them has white hair.

Keith felt a little sad but he shook it off as best he could. He couldn’t let the white hair groom get to him even though he knew it wasn’t the groom’s intentions. He was a good man that deserved a lot & so did Curtis after getting to meet him, hell Curtis came to Keith’s home for approval of proposing. These two deserved the world, everyone did after everything they went through. Keith sighed a little before walking over to Coran, who was helping keep an eye on a two year old & 4 couple month olds mewing for Keith.(2)

“The quads were getting fussy earlier, Aroya was already scurrying off to Lance & Allura after getting bored. Josuke luckily was a bit more patient.” Coran says as he helps Keith calm the quadruplets down while getting them ready for their bottles. The tiniest of the quads, Keiko mewed & whined as she was given a bottle she wasn’t too fond of being bottle fed when she could have mommy’s milk.

“Not right now sweetie, you can do that at home.” Keith sighed before finally getting the baby girl to suck on her formula bottle.

Coran wanted to ask if Keith was ok but he knew the answer especially as Lance & Allura came over with their own daughter with Lance nodding his head in the direction of the newlyweds. Keith had been through a lot so it was a little hard to let go. They hadn’t been around each other for a long time but it was still hard to say goodbye & hand him off to Curtis. Keith tried to not let it get to him as he fed the babies while Josuke went over to play with Aroya. He & three of the quads had so many of Shiro’s features as well as his while Keiko looked like a girl version of him as a baby. Keith adored all his children, they were apart of him & Shiro, Josuke had been with him through most of the adventure & had been there while Shiro was trapped in space.(3)

Shiro came over with Lotor who was holding two sleeping little girls dressed in white dresses with flower crowns on their heads. Lotor sat next to Coran with the baby girls while Shiro walked over to Keith & the babies. Josuke stopped playing when he saw Shiro before scurrying over to run into Shiro’s legs. Lance sighed a little at seeing that but was relieved Shiro was over near Keith now.

“Still kind of stupid that he couldn’t get the hair dye out of his hair before the wedding.” Matt comments as he walks over with Pidge, Hunk would come over but he went over to the reception to help with catering.

“In Ryou’s defense he really did get pretty busy preparing for the wedding & working on moving into a house with Curtis.” Shiro said, trying to defend his brother from his friend.

“It’s still kind of hard to believe my brother-in-law is getting married now. I know he’s living nearby our house but I’m still going to miss him.” Keith said, feeling a little better to get it off his chest some.

Ryou looked so much like his older brother Shiro to the point that when he got to a certain age they were mistaken for twins. Ryou was around Keith’s age & the three were pretty close as kids, Keith never really got to say goodbye when he was taken from his foster dad for the safety of his mental health but he was glad to meet them again in the Garrison. Ryou had met Curtis while helping out against the Galra invasion & when they worked on the Atlas with Shiro. The two worked closely with each other & were able to find time to date in their free time.

Keith had felt a little protective of Ryou when he learned they were dating but warmed up to Curtis when they came to visit. Josuke got to know Curtis when Ryou was babysitting him for a few days, the war was over & the others talked Shiro & Keith into going on their HoneyMoon they weren’t able to go on when they first got married. Curtis was friendly to the one year old & though not use to dealing with kids was a big help to Ryoue. Josuke’s baby sisters took a little longer to warm up to him though...

A while back Ryou came to visit having dyed his hair white to look like Shiro as a prank on the kids. Keith was able to figure out he wasn’t Shiro after a little but the babies started hissing at Curtis due to not understanding. Ryou ended up apologizing & trying to calm the quads since they thought daddy was kissing a stranger. As Shiro had said, plans & preparing for the move/wedding lead to being too distracted to re-dye his hair black before the wedding. Ryou & Keith were just glad the fake scar was able to come off but the white hair still confused many people. Lotor & Pidge got a good laugh out of it though Curtis was a little embarrassed especially since it took a while to get his soon-to-be nieces to warm up to him, he was just glad Josuke wasn’t crying & as confused as his sisters. It might have been because Shiro was with Josuke when he finally saw Curtis & Ryou in the room.

In the end everyone was able to move past the joke but Keith couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the wedding. Ryou looked so much like Shiro & it brought back memories of his own wedding. It wasn’t that big but it was a memory he’s treasured for a long time because before his journey with Voltron it was the first time he felt he had a family since losing his own as a kid.

Keith finally looked back at Ryou & Curtis, he couldn’t help but smile now. He didn’t have to feel so upset anymore, he could count on Curtis to be there for his brother-in-law. Shiro placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder as he watched his little brother laugh with his new husband. He was glad to know Ryou found someone he could be with.

”One day we’ll see this again with our kids.” Shiro said he knew he’d likely see more weddings than just his kids, especially with Allura & Lance’s coming up soon.

“Don’t remind me, it’s hard enough seeing this one.” Keith said with a slight snort before smiling. It was too early to think about his babies getting married though he couldn’t help but think about the possibility of Josuke borrowing Shiro’s suit from their wedding. He knew the middle two of his quads Mashiro & Angela, who were like inseparable twins, would likely want to share their wedding day together. They did everything together & would get fussy if they couldn’t see the other. He had a feeling he’d need to borrow something from Allura(if it fit him) since they’d likely want their wedding to look fancy.

“I can tell you’re thinking about it still.” Lotor laughed as he placed his own daughters back into their stroller. Keith turned & stuck his tongue out at Lotor but he couldn’t help but smiling again when he was done.

It was going to be a long day but it’d be an enjoyable day was all anyone could think of as they went to where the reception was being held. Shiro picked up his son as Keith pushed the girls in their pram stroller once they finished their bottles. The rest of their friends & family would meet them at the reception so it was a good idea not to keep them waiting. He couldn’t have been any more happy than he already was with what he & the others had now...

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Lance is the mom while Allura is the dad
> 
> 2) I like to imagine Krolia has a more cat-like Galra form she can go into so I can get away with cat Galra Keith with slight subconscious cat behavior. The kids inherited that trait some.
> 
> 3) This oneshot is from an AU/alternate version of Voltron where Shiro & Keith were childhood friends. Some of the stuff took longer than in the show so before the mission happened Shiro had enough time to date Keith after Adam, get married & make Josuke before the mission. Josuke was born a month before his dad returned to Earth with help from the Blade.


End file.
